Sydney Jessica Motta
Sydney Jessica Motta (gebürtig Hendrix ''| * 12.12.1996) wurde in Lima, Ohio geboren und gehört zu den ''inoffiziellen Charaktern von Gleekz.com! Sydney Jessica Motta Allgemeines Geschlecht: Weiblich Alter: 17 Haarfarbe: Blond (Naturhaarfarbe) Beruf: Schülerin DJ in der Rollschuhdisco Aushilfe in der Bibliothek Spitznamen: Little Motta Familie & Freunde Familie: Dallas Motta (Zwillingsbruder) Sara Motta (Schwester) Sugar Motta (Stiefschwester) Al Motta (Stiefvater) Freunde: Tim de Winter Olivie Nielson Selena Castor Persönliche Informationen Interessen: Songwritting, Gerüchte hören und in Umlauf setzen, Singen, Cheern, ... Clique: The Troubletones, The Skanks, ... Ausbildung: William McKinley High School Stärken: Worte, Selbstbewusstsein, Gesang, ... Schwächen: Beziehungen Vorgeschichte Maria Hendrix ließ sich 1995 nach der Geburt der Zwillinge Sydney und Dallas scheiden. Bereits Mutter von der einjährigen Sara Motta erzog Maria die drei Kinder alleine, während sie nebenbei als die einzige Floristin von Lima einen Blumenladen Hendrix Flower's ''führte. Während ihrer Karriere lernte ''Sydney's Mutter, wegen zahlreicher Blumenlieferungen, den erfolgreichen Al Motta kennen, den Besitzer von'' Motta's Pianos''. Beide verliebten sich sofort und heirateten im Frühling 2008. Nach einem schweren Autounfall im Jahre 2010 verstarb Maria Motta ''im Alter von 42 Jahren an inneren Blutungen. ''Sydney Motta, die einzige Beifahrerin des Wagens, wurde mit schweren Wunden ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, wo sie schließlich erfahren musste, dass es wegen des Unfalls unmöglich sei jemals Kinder zu bekommen. Geschichte Die Geschichte beginnt in der Rollschuhdisco von Lima, wo Sydney den charmanten Ashley Wilkens kennenlernt. Allerdins hat sie zwiegespaltene Gefühle ihm gegenüber, da sie sich innerlich zu ihrer besten Freundin, Alexa Richards, hingezogen fühlt. Nach einem Streit mit dem aufdringlichen Ashley im Hauswirtschaftsraum der McKinley, wird Sydney bewusst, wie viel sie doch für Alexa entpfindet. Im späterin Verlauf der Handlung offenbart sie ihrer besten Freudin mit dem Song'' Songbird ihre wahren Gefühle, die aber nicht von Alexa erwiedert werden, woran ihre Freundschaft zerbricht. Durch die Abweisung wird Sydney zur richtigen Bitch, da sie sich von allen missverstande fühlt und ihre Gefühle abschirmt. Als sie schließlich auch noch mit der bekannten Schulmatratze, ''Sophie Blanchard, in ein Zimmer im Internat gesteckt wird, bricht für sie beinahe die Welt zusammen. Nach einiger Zeit scheint sich Sydney's Herz wieder zu erweischen, als sie den neuen Schüler, Emppu, kennenlernt und sogar mit Rachel Berry ein Duett für ihr singen will, wozu es aber nicht kommt. Als die Schülersprecherwahl bevorsteht beschließt Sydney einen Neuanfang und kanditiert. Sie kämpfte gegen das Mobbing bei den Cheerios mit Wahlkampfspruch: Someone Like You! '' ''Sue Sylvester, welche nicht davon begeistert zu seien schien, warf Sydney aus den Cheerios und Olivia Nielson - eine Gegenkandidatin - beschuldigte sie ihre Ideen geklaut zu haben. Trotz aller Vorwürfe, beschloss Mrs. Blanchard - Sophie's Mutter - kurzerhand sie bei ihren Wahlkampf zu unterstützen. Einige Zeit später trifft Sydney ihre Stiefschwester Sugar Motta, die gerade von einer Shoppingtour zurückkam, auf dem Schulhof und schlug ihr eine Wette vor. Sollte Sugar es nicht schaffen eine Woche lang nicht shoppen zu gehen, soll sie sich einen Job suchen. Voll von sich überzeugt, schlägt ihre Stiefschwester ein. Sydney erfährt, dass Olivia nicht mehr kanditieren will und macht sich Vorwürfe. Bei ihrer Arbeit in der Rollschuhdisco trifft sie daraufhin Liv auf der Tanzfläsche und läd sie zur Entschuldigung auf ein Duett ein. Sie singen zusammen Turn Me On von David Guetta. Nach ihrem Schichtende setzten sich die beiden Mädchen an die Bar und unterhalten sich. Sydney erzählt zum ersten Mal von ihrem Verhältnis zu ihrem Stiefvater, welcher bloß Sugar aus Liebe finanziell unterstüzt. Es wird offenbart, dass Sydney ohne die Hilfe von Al Motta ''mit kleineren Jobs für das Collage spart. Als Syndey singend an dem Stadttheater vorbeiläuft, wird sie von ''Mr. Dicley, dem Besitzer des Theaters, gehört. Er läd sie daraufhin zum Casting von Cats ''ein. Verunsichert lehnt Sydney das Angebot jedoch ab, da sie angeblich nicht tanzen kann. Einige Zeit später findet ein Meeting der ''TroubleTones statt. Es wird enthüllt, dass Sydney von Shelby Corcoran zum Cäptain ernant wurde und die'' Sectionals'' bevorstehen. Nach einigen Streiterein um die Songauswahl wird sie schließlich zur Solistin der Sectionals ernannt und darf Safe And Sound auf der Bühne singen. In einem stillen Moment verrät Sophie Blanchard, welche sich mit Sydney angefreundet hat, dass sie schwanger sei. Sydney offenbart im Gegenzug die Geschichte ihrer Unfruchtbarkeit und bietet Sophie ihre Hilfe an. Sugar wird bei ihrer Rückkehr von einer Shoppingtour von ihrer Stiefschwester ertappt und verliert die Wette. Sydney meint es allerdings nur gut mit ihr und schickt sie zu einer Modeboutique in der Innenstadt, wo gerade Angestellte gesucht wurden. Am nächsten Tag entflammt ein Streit zwischen Sophie und Sydney, um die Geburtsvorbereitungen. Beide hatten völlig andere Vorstellungen und Syd verstand einfach nicht, weshalb ihre Freundin so sturr ist. Am Ende nimmt Sophie jedoch ihre Hilfe an. Auf dem Mädchenklo wird Sydney von Olivia überrascht, welche vor kurzem weggezogen war. Mit Tränen in den Augen freut sie sich über die Rückkehr von Liv. Später findet Sydney ihre Freundin, Sophie, mit geplatzter Fruchtblase in ihrem Internatszimmer liegen und fährt sie eillig ins Krankenhaus, wo Syd im Warteraum einschläft. Am nächsten Morgen erfährt sie von einer Krankenschwester, dass Sophie Zwillinge bekommen hat. Als sie ihre Freundin besucht, hört sie, dass Sophie die Babys zur Adoption freigeben will. Begeistert schlägt sie vor die Zwillinge zu adoptieren, wird aber von Sophie unterbrochen, da sie die Kinder bereits einem Paar versprochen hat. Entsetzt bricht Sydney die Freundschaft ab und stürmte aus den Krankenhaus. Als sie am nächsten Morgen zurück ins Krankenhaus gebeten wird, offenbart Sophie kurzerhand, dass Dallas Motta der Vater sei. Daraufhin stellt sie ihren Zwillingsbruder zur Rede und verlangt, dass er gefälligst ein guter Vater zu seinen hat. Während der Unterhaltung gibt Sydney Preis, dass sie trotzdem vor hat ein Baby zu adoptieren. Nach dem Selbstmord von Sophie's Bruder, Freddy Blanchard, herrscht Trauer und Stille in der McKinley. Sydney Motta widmet ihm sogar den Song Live And Let Die, welchen sie am Klavier spielt. Sie erzählt Amber Smythe, welche ihr zugehört hatte, dass dieser Song auch auf der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter lief. Im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung trifft Sydney bei einer Shoppingtour mit ihrem neuen, schwulen, besten Freund, Tim de Winter, auf Sebastian Symthe. ''Sydney gefällt Sebastian, erfährt aber von Tim, dass beide schon miteinander geschlafen haben. Im ''Music Store von Lima trifft Syd erneut auf Sebastian und hört, dass er bisexuell ist. Daraufhin gibt Sydney ihm ihre Nummer. Beide treffen sich nach einiger Zeit in der Eisdiele, wo Sebastian allerdings eine andere Seite von sich zeigt, die ihr gar nicht gefällt. Um sich herauszureden spielt sie die Baby-Karte, worauf Sebastian aber locker reagiert. Als sie wütend gehen will, schlägt er vor bloß Freunde zu sein. Seufzend fragt Syd sich insgeheim, warum sie so viel Pech in der Liebe hat. Clubs *Cheerios 2x *Girls Athletics *TroubleTones *Old Maids Club kurzzeitig ---- *Skanks Avatare *Miranda Cosgrove *Lucy Hale *Katelyn Tarver Music Solos *Fleetwood Mac - Songbird (Der Proberaum der New Directions) *Hairspray - Good Morning Baltimore (Eingang des Stadttheaters) *Wicked - For Good (Aula) *Gaitana - Be My Guest (Aula) *Loreen - Euphoria (Aula) *Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound (Aula) *Katelyn Tarver - Favorit Girl (Aula) *Paul McCartney - Live And Let Die (Der Proberaum der Troubletones) *Selena Gomez - Cruella De Vill (Aula) *The Beatles - Here Comes The Sun (Grünanlage) *CHICAGO - Hard To Say I'm Sorry (Sydney und Tim's Wohnung) *Jessica Sanchez - Change Nothing (Proberaum der Troubletones) *Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending (Aula) Duette *''+ Alexa Richards'': Spice Girls - Viva Forever (Bibliothek) *''+ Olivia Nielson'': David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj - Turn Me On (Rollschudisco) *+ Tim de Winter: Of Monsters And Men - Little Talks (Sydney Motta's Wohnung) *+ Tim de Winter: Angela Lansbury - Beauty and the Beast (Sporthalle) *''+ Sara Motta'': David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj - Turn Me On (Sydney Motta's Wohnung) Gruppennummern *+ Girl Athletics - Hauptstimme: David Guetta feat. Tara McDonald - Delirious (Grünanlage) *+ Cheerios - Hauptstimme: Sarah Connor -- From Zero To Hero (Sporthalle) *+ Skanks - Hauptstimme: Jessica Simpson - These Boots Are Made For Walkin' (Gänge des zweiten Stocks) *+ Skanks ''- Hauptstimme: Emma Stone - Knock on Wood (Cafeteria) Beziehungen *Ashley Wilkes Ex *Alexa Richards Liebe *Emppu Schwarm *Sebastian Symthe undefinierbar *Wade Hammilton Ex *Sunshine Corazon undefinierbar *Tim de Winter Love *Logan Samuels Ex Trivia *Im Laufe der Zeit hatte ''Sydney Motta drei verschiedene Avatare *''Sydney Motta'' war sogar zwei Mal HeadCheerio *''Sydney Motta'' hat etwa 8 Beziehungen hinter sich